This disclosure relates generally to communications and, more particularly, to verifying ARINC communications at a bit level.
ARINC standards are well known and widely used. Some ARINC standards provide guidelines for the communications, the wiring, the installations, the data buses, and the databases associated with aircraft. Other ARINC standards provide guidelines for controlling analog avionic equipment and other digital systems and equipment associated with aircraft.
One specific ARINC standard, ARINC 429, provides electrical and data guidelines for serial buses and related components. Within the ARINC 429 standard, data transmits as words. Each word includes 32-bits and has five separate fields: a label field, a source/destination identifier field, a date field, a sign field, and a parity field. The 32-bits of the word are transmitted individually. Some systems verify the transmission of ARINC words by comparing an entire transmitted word to an entire received word. This comparison requires significant processing power. Some systems verify the transmission of ARINC words using complex hardware components.